goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Mundy Disrespects Ashley A's Royalty By Calling Her the N-word and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Mundy was peeved. Mundy: Man! I can't believe Ashley A substituted for King Bob because King Bob's in the hospital! What shall I do? Mundy had a naughty plan. Mundy: I know! I will disrespect her royalty by calling her the n-word! Hahahahahahahaha! Mundy went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached Ashley A, who was sitting on his throne. Mundy: Hey, Ashley A! Ashley A: (angrily) Mundy, what do you want for me now? Mundy: Hey, Ashley A - the stupid substitute ruler and queen of the Ashleys! You're such a n*****! Ashley A was offended. Ashley A: Hey! Hey, don't be rude to me, and don't say the n-word! You're rude! It's just plain wrong! Mundy: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Ashley A: Mundy, stop this right now! You're so rude! Mundy: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Ashley A: Mundy, if you insult me one more time, I shall call my friends to take you to the dodgeball wall! Mundy: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Ashley A got very angry. Ashley A: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! (in her TV voice) I got Finster's pager number on speed dial! Ashley A picked up her phone, and called to her friends. Ashley A: Ashleys, get over here right now! Then Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T came. Ashley B: What is it, Ashley A? Ashley A: Mundy keeps calling me the n-word! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T were horrified. Ashley Q: The n-word? Ashley B: (in her TV voice) Oh! Ashley T: Oh no, that's very naughty! Ashley A: Ashleys, take him away! Take him to the dodgeball while I call Miss Finster to collect him! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T glared to Mundy. Ashley B: Come with us, Mundy! Ashley Q: You're going to the dodgeball wall! Ashley T: You will wait for Miss Finster to come and collect you! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T picked up Mundy, and they took him down and dragged him to the dodgeball wall. Then they placed her to the dodgeball wall. Ashley B: Now stay at the dodgeball wall and wait for Miss Finster! Ashley Q: This is what you get for calling Ashley A the n-word! Ashley T: Yeah! Ashley B, Ashley Q and Ashley T walked off, and Mundy felt thwarted. Mundy: Oh great! Now I have to wait for Miss Finster to collect me. This whomps. Just then, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Mundy, how dare you call Ashley Armbruster the n-word?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Mundy to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Mundy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a phone call from Ashley Armbruster! She explained to me that Mundy kept calling her the n-word! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Mundy a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Mundy. Principal Prickly: Mundy, I'm very disappointed in you for calling Ashley Armbruster the n-word. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We can't have bad language in school! You see bad language undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's rude and disrespectful to call Ashley Armbruster the n-word! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Mundy's parents were furious with Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you insult Ashley A and call her the n-word? You should know that calling anyone by the n-word is naughty. And also, Ashley A is one of the best Ashleys and one of the best students in Third Street School. For that, you're grounded for two weeks with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! Watch it right now or you're super far grounded! Mundy's mum: And do as we tell you, or else! Then Mundy did as he was told. CAST Eric as Mundy Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Alan as Mundy's dad Kate as Mundy's mum TRIVIA Ashley A saying 'I got Finster's pager number on speed dial!' from the Recess episode Spinelli's Masterpiece was used as an audio when Ashley A threatens Mundy to call Miss Finster after Mundy kept calling her the n-word Ashley B screeching 'Oh!' from the Recess episode First Name Ashley was used as an audio when Ashley B screeches in horror when Ashley A explains to her, Ashley Q and Ashley T that Mundy keeps calling her the n-word Category:All Mundy deserves Category:Grounded Stuff